Mr Smith is in love
by Izuspp
Summary: Erwin era un simple profesor de historia, que haría todo lo posible por ganarse el corazón de Levi, el terrorífico conserje de la escuela. "Reto SNK High School AU de la página de facebook Attack on fanfics"


**Este es un fic para el "Reto SNK High School AU de la página de facebook Attack on fanfics", el cual aproveché para crear una nueva historia sobre este AU. Hace rato quería hacerlo y esta es la excusa perfecta.**

 **También, pueden tomarlo como una precuela de mi fanfic: "A couple in their bubble" el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Pueden leerlo antes de este o después, la verdad el orden de los factores no afecta el producto: puro fluff de estos dos hermosos hombres que se merecen todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Mr. Smith is in Love**

—Pues invítalo a salir Erwin, ¿qué puedes perder?

—¡Tienes razón! La única manera de saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, es intentándolo.

—¡Ese es el Erwin que yo conozco! — Exclamó Hanji, la profesora de química; quien se encontraba dándole ánimos a su compañero y amigo.

—Es cierto, no he estado siendo yo mismo últimamente. ¡Pero basta de eso! Lo haré de una vez por todas. — Declaró Erwin con convicción.

* * *

Erwin Smith, era el profesor de historia de aquella escuela. Por mucho tiempo únicamente estuvo interesado en mostrarles a sus alumnos, todo lo que la historia podía ofrecerles; las grandes enseñanzas, su beneficio e importancia. Muchas personas consideraban a Erwin una persona bastante peculiar, aparte de su obsesión con enseñar, también era alguien que podía reírse de las cosas que a nadie más le hacían la más mínima gracia. Y Hanji sospechaba, que precisamente esos extraños gustos, eran los responsables de que el rubio se hubiese terminado enamorando de aquel hombre.

Resultó ser que, Erwin había caído totalmente enamorado de Levi, el aún más extraño conserje de la escuela. Levi causaba terror entre estudiantes y profesores por igual. Los que lo conocían, sabían que debían cuidar de no ensuciar ni hacer desorden, o serían víctimas de la ira de aquel hombrecillo.

Había rumores acerca de él, muchos decían que era el ex jefe de una pandilla de delincuentes, pero que había dejado los malos pasos para perseguir su verdadera vocación: la limpieza. Y por la manera en la que se expresaba ese hombre, todo a quien le llegaba ese rumor, terminaba creyéndolo sin duda alguna. No había otra explicación para el comportamiento de Levi y el extraño temor que infundía en las personas a su alrededor.

Lo que más curioso le parecía a Hanji, era que por su parte, Erwin era todo lo contrario a Levi: un amigable, paciente, amable hombre; apasionado por su trabajo y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Pero al parecer era cierto eso de que los polos opuestos se atraían. Desde que se conocieron, Erwin quedó simplemente encantado por la personalidad de Levi. Su humor negro y agrio siempre lograba sacarle una carcajada, y por extraño que parecía, en lugar de tenerle miedo como todos los demás, le parecía una persona de lo más adorable.

Erwin mantuvo en secreto su atracción hacia Levi por mucho tiempo, pero Hanji, quien era su mejor amiga también; era muy inteligente y supo entender la situación fácilmente. Para ella no pasaba desapercibido, cómo Erwin desviaba su mirada hacia él, cada vez que su vista se encontraba con la figura del conserje, o cómo un casi imperceptible sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando de casualidad en alguna conversación, Levi era mencionado.

— Sí que te gusta Levi, ¿eh? — Le soltó un día así sin más, cuando Erwin había dejado el tenedor con el bocado que iba a echarse a la boca a medio camino; al ver a Levi entrando por la puerta de la cafetería de la escuela. Al quedar embobado, viendo como el conserje se acercaba a elegir qué comprar para almorzar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que los espaguetis de su tenedor, habían terminado cayendo de nuevo al plato.

—¿Tan obvio soy? — Erwin quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, antes de decidir que no tenía sentido negarle nada a la mujer.

—Sólo un poco. — Aceptó ella, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. — No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados. — Agregó.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Pero, ¿por qué él, de entre toda la gente? ¡son completamente distintos!

— ¿Por qué será? — Suspiró el profesor, llevando el tenedor vacío a su boca. — No lo sé.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ir más allá? Me refiero a que no se quede sólo como una admiración a la distancia. ¿Piensas acercarte a él?

— Por el momento, creo que sería bueno comenzar por obtener su amistad. — Concluyó sabiamente Erwin y Hanji asintió, confirmándole que tenía toda la razón.

A partir de ese día, Erwin se propuso que de una u otra manera, se acercaría a Levi y ¿quién le decía que no tenía alguna oportunidad con él?

Primero que todo, pensó en que necesitaba una excusa para entablar conversación con él, ya que hasta el momento, no habían cruzado palabra alguna; salvo por los saludos de cortesía, que por norma se daban. Así que quiso tomar ventaja del puesto de Levi, e intencionalmente derramó su café en el piso de su salón de clases. Dado a que sus alumnos ya se habían ido, sería el momento perfecto para llamar a Levi y aprovechar mientras limpiaba el charco de café, para comenzar a hablarle, aunque fuese un poco.

El profesor salió en busca de Levi, encontrándolo rápidamente mientras el pequeño hombre se encontraba ensañado, limpiando una mancha de la ventana que se rehusaba a desaparecer.

—Hola, Levi. — Se acercó sonriéndole cordialmente. — Me da mucha vergüenza esto, pero, accidentalmente derramé mi café en el salón de clase. ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiarlo?

Levi levantó la mirada y observó al alto rubio con su indiferente expresión, como evaluándolo antes de darle una respuesta.

—Ahora estoy ocupado. El trapeador está en aquel armario, puedes tomarlo y limpiarlo tú mismo. — Le señaló la puerta del armario de limpieza y concentró su atención nuevamente en la terca mancha de la ventana.

Erwin suspiró y se retiró derrotado, pero claramente logró escuchar a Levi refunfuñando: _"Estos bastardos, ¿piensan que soy su sirviente o qué? No pueden hacer nada por ellos mismos."_

Al ver que su idea fracasó, Erwin entonces decidió que simplemente, no necesitaba una excusa para entablar conversación con Levi y se tomó muy apecho esa decisión. Por el siguiente par de semanas, no desaprovechó oportunidad que encontró para acercarse a Levi y conversar sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en el momento. Incluso esperaba a que el conserje tomara asiento en la cafetería, para proceder a sentarse a su lado. Siempre sonriente, siempre entusiasmado; le platicaba del clima, de las clases o de sus extraños pasatiempos.

—Smith, no tienes demasiados amigos, ¿cierto? — Dijo el conserje, quien la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía con la boca cerrada, únicamente escuchando el incesante parloteo del profesor.

—¿A qué te refieres Levi? — Respondió algo incómodo.

— Durante las últimas semanas te has dedicado a seguirme como un perro; hablando como un loro sin cesar.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy un animal?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Erwin? Nunca antes habíamos hablado y sales de la nada, jugando a ser los grandes amigos. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Erwin llevó su mano a su barbilla, reflexionando qué sería lo mejor que pudiese contestar en una situación así.

—¿Entonces, es cierto que eras jefe de una pandilla? De otra manera, no veo por qué tengas que estar tan a la defensiva.

—Escupe de una vez qué es lo que piensas, Smith.

—Lo lamento, simplemente me pareció buena idea llegar a ser amigos. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y sé que a ti tampoco te sobran los amigos, _jefe_. — El profesor arrastró la última palabra, como intentando hacer una burla inocente.

—Mete tu gran nariz en tus propios asuntos. — Replicó el conserje, dejando ver un muy leve sonrojo sobre su pálida piel.

Luego de aquella charla, la situación comenzó a mejorar para Erwin. En la escuela, corrían los rumores de la gran valentía del profesor de historia, al hablarle al terrorífico conserje con tanta familiaridad. Y no solo se veía a Erwin revoloteando cerca de Levi, con el tiempo Levi también comenzó a buscarlo. Le visitaba en su salón de clases, se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería, o tomaban asiento juntos en una de las bancas de las zonas verdes de la escuela.

Levi encontró que el bondadoso y a veces hasta inocente Erwin, le agradaba bastante. Se reía de sus bromas, las cuales por lo general eran de un humor bastante negro; que lograba horrorizar a cualquier otra persona. También, le gustaba que era totalmente distinto a los demás, le era curioso que no le tuviese miedo para empezar. Así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo a Erwin, para hacer que Levi se acostumbrase a su presencia.

Para Erwin, todo iba sobre ruedas. Sin embargo, el haberse acercado tanto a Levi, llegándolo a conocer mucho más profundamente, solo hizo que lo que, en un inicio era una mera atracción, se convirtiera en cariño real. Al principio no le importaba tanto si no llegaba a simpatizar con Levi y este no le aceptaba, pero luego de haberse enamorado realmente de él; era su más grande deseo, llegar a ser correspondido.

Por un tiempo se debatió entre declararse ante él o no, ya que le apreciaba lo suficiente como para no querer arruinar la amistad que tenían. Así que, en las últimas semanas, no había venido siendo él mismo realmente. Por lo general Erwin era un hombre decidido, firme, que no se rendía sin intentar algo primero; también era perseverante y gracias a ello, era que había logrado acercarse a Levi en primer lugar. Pero, en esa ocasión, necesitaba ser cuidadoso para no arruinar lo que había llegado a lograr con el conserje.

Mas luego de tener esa charla con su amiga Hanji, decidió que no iba a salir de la " _friendzone_ " si no lo intentaba. Así que tomó la determinación de finalmente, pedirle a Levi que saliera con él. Al menos en una cita, así sabría de una vez por todas si tenía alguna oportunidad de conquistar aquel blindado corazón.

* * *

Ese día, Erwin había puesto especial atención en su aspecto: estrenó una nueva corbata, que tenía guardada para una ocasión especial, cambió el estilo de su peinado, y lustró sus zapatos con tanto ahínco; que casi podía ver su reflejo en ellos. Para ese momento, Erwin no lo sabía, pero una de las cosas que Levi más destacaba sobre él, era la pulcritud de su aspecto. Después de todo, lo que Levi más apreciaba en el mundo, era la limpieza.

Al terminar las clases, Erwin se dirigió al baño para echarle un vistazo a su aspecto y arreglar pequeñas imperfecciones y se dirigió en busca del conserje. Le encontró rápidamente, como siempre ensimismado en su labor, intentando por todos los medios de deshacerse de la más mínima mota de polvo que encontraba.

— Hola, Levi. ¿Tienes un momento?

—Tengo las manos ocupadas en este momento "señor Smith". ¿Podríamos hablar en otra ocasión?

—Te prometo que será rápido.

—Oh… — Al voltearlo a ver, Levi se dio cuenta de que Erwin ese día, realmente se había esmerado en su apariencia, no pudo evitar mirarlo con aprobación; realmente le daba gusto ver a una persona tan bien arreglada y limpia. —Te escucho.

—Verás… —Erwin respiró profundo, inconscientemente. —¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo este fin de semana?

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, ya sabes. Salir a comer o al cine, algo por el estilo…

—De acuerdo.

—¿En serio? ¿Así tan fácilmente?

—Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento. — Se encogió de hombros el conserje. —Pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas, idiota. Saldremos en una cita, no significa que voy a casarme contigo.

—¡No para nada! Lo entiendo, es solo que... — Erwin rio nerviosamente —pensé que sería más difícil convencerte. ¡Gracias Levi! Te enviaré un mensaje con los detalles. — El rubio se retiró triunfante.

— Te seguiré el juego, Erwin Smith…

* * *

Resultó ser, que Erwin le pidió a Levi la dirección de su casa para pasar a recogerlo en su automóvil. Se presentó en el lugar puntualmente, quedando realmente sorprendido de ver a Levi en ropa casual, ya que siempre lo había visto en la escuela, portando su acostumbrado uniforme de conserje.

—Hola Levi. ¡Te ves muy bien!

— Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Erwin. Aunque no tienes que esforzarte tanto para arreglarte ¿sabes? Sólo vamos a ir por una insignificante cena.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón… — El profesor se sonrojó levemente, pensando que tal vez sí había exagerado un poco con su apariencia y que en ese momento debía verse totalmente ridículo.

Sin embargo, aquello no le arruinó el ánimo. Guio a Levi hasta su auto y muy contento porque aún no terminaba de creer que el conserje había aceptado su invitación, comenzó a manejar pensando en todo lo que iba a platicarle esa noche. Pero lamentablemente para el pobre profesor, sus planes no saldrían como él lo quería. A medio camino, las luces de su automóvil comenzaron a parpadear y terminó apagándose; quedando varados en la carretera.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No ahora.

—¿Debo bajarme a empujarlo? No soy ningún debilucho, puedo hacerlo fácilmente. — Ofreció Levi.

—Es automático, no puedes empujarlo Levi. Además, parece más bien ser algo del sistema eléctrico. — Explicó el profesor, mientras intentaba en vano darle ignición al vehículo.

Al final, tuvo que llamar a la grúa para que se llevara su automóvil, ya que no había manera de hacerlo encender y debía trasladarlo al taller para su respectiva revisión.

—Lo lamento tanto Levi, la grúa llegará en una hora, será mejor que tomes un taxi y vuelvas a casa.

—¡No seas ridículo Smith! Esperaré aquí contigo.

—Levi…

—Pero ni creas que será gratis. Estoy muriendo de hambre y por tu culpa no podremos ir a cenar, así que al menos mueve tu trasero hacia la tienda que está cruzando la calle y consíguenos algo para comer. — Le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado y guiñándole un ojo.

Levi decidió compadecerse de aquel pobre hombre y pensó que no le haría mal hacerle compañía. Lo del auto no era su culpa de todos modos y le causaba un poco de lástima que se arruinaran sus planes, a pesar de que incluso se había esforzado tanto en arreglarse.

A pesar de todo, no pasaron un mal rato. Erwin compró un par de perros calientes y refrescos en la tienda y mientras los comían; conversaron, sentados sobre el capó de su automóvil. Sin embargo, para Erwin, que quería que todo saliera a la perfección, aquello fue un rotundo fracaso.

Pero el profesor tampoco iba a rendirse, así que terminó invitando a Levi a una segunda cita. Para su sorpresa, el conserje aceptó una vez más, aunque en esa ocasión tuvo que insistirle por varios días.

 _"Solo no vayamos en tu auto esta vez."_ Fue la condición que Levi le puso para aceptar salir con él.

Erwin decidió que sería una bonita idea, simplemente dar un paseo por el parque y hacer un pequeño picnic. A petición de Levi, tomaron un autobús para ir al lugar, en donde el conserje no desperdició oportunidad para quejarse de "lo maloliente" del transporte público, a lo que Erwin terminó bromeando acerca de su condición de no usar el auto. El profesor se encontraba positivo, ya que incluso ese corto viaje en autobús, ya les había generado un rato ameno, y esperaba que continuara de esa manera.

El día estaba precioso: el sol brillaba, pero el ambiente no estaba demasiado caliente, y no había tanta gente en el parque; lo cual era bueno, ya que a Levi le molestaban las multitudes. Tal parecía que esa vez su cita iba a ser todo un éxito y a Erwin le emocionaba la idea de ganarse algunos puntos con Levi.

—Podemos dejar nuestras cosas aquí mientras damos un paseo. No te preocupes, esta zona es muy segura, nadie las tomará. — Le indicó el profesor, mientras extendía una manta al pie de un frondoso y gran árbol.

—No sé cómo me dejé arrastrar hasta acá Erwin, realmente eres un fenómeno.

—Tan solo soy un poco anticuado, no me prestes atención Levi.

Los hombres comenzaron a caminar a un ritmo lento, observando a las personas, las mascotas, las aves, y conversando animadamente sobre temas triviales. Entonces, cuando llegaron a la orilla del gran lago que estaba en medio del parque, Erwin tuvo lo que según él, era una idea de lo más genial.

—Vamos a dar un paseo en bote por el lago ¿quieres?

— Mientras tu intención no sea darme una estúpida serenata en medio del lago… — Ante ese comentario, Erwin rio enérgicamente; sin llegar a acepta que aunque no lo planeó, al menos sí le pasó por la mente la idea de cantarle algo.

Los hombres procedieron a alquilar uno de los bonitos botes de remos, y se embarcaron en aquella divertida actividad. A Erwin no le importó ser el que remaba, realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que Levi se llegara a enamorar de él algún día, por ello era vital hacerle pasar buenos ratos.

—Se está muy a gusto aquí ¿eh?

— Así sería, si no hubiesen tantos mosquitos. —Se quejó el conserje.

—¿Te molestan? Puedo ahuyentarlos por ti. — Dicho eso, Erwin dejó de remar para comenzar a mover sus brazos torpemente, con el objetivo de ahuyentar a los pocos mosquitos que volaban cerca de ellos.

—Estás haciendo que todos vuelen hacia mí…

—¡Lo lamento! — Erwin se puso de pie en el bote y se acercó a Levi, para intentar espantar a los insectos que volaron de su lado, pero el hombre no previó que su repentino movimiento, le haría perder el equilibrio, cayendo inevitablemente al lago; de paso, llegando a empapar totalmente a Levi.

—¡Bravo! Erwin, te has ganado el premio al idiota del año. — El conserje le aplaudió sarcásticamente.

Luego de ayudarle a subir al bote, Levi fue quien remó rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, hacia el lugar en donde habían dejado sus cosas. Si ya estaban empapados, al menos podrían sentarse y comer su almuerzo tranquilamente, mientras se secaban un poco.

Pero nuevamente, la suerte no les sonreía, al llegar al lugar, pudieron observar que la canasta en donde llevaban su comida, estaba abierta y rastros de alimento estaban regados por toda la manta.

—Al parecer las cosas estaban seguras contra humanos, pero no pudiste hacer nada en contra de las ardillas. — Concluyó Levi, al ver cómo uno de esos roedores, bajaba del árbol, para robar el resto de uno de los sándwiches que Erwin había preparado con tanto cariño.

Luego de esa desastrosa cita, Erwin estaba seguro de que Levi lo odiaba. Así que, si ya había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de estar con él, pensó que al menos debía compensarlo y no perder la amistad que ya tenían. Al día siguiente, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, esperó al final de las clases para buscar a Levi y le dijo que le esperara en su salón de clases.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió ayer. — Dijo el profesor, al entrar al aula, llevando en sus manos una taza humeante de té. —Hace unos días conseguí el té que tanto te gusta, el que estaba agotado en toda la ciudad. Lo estaba guardando para otro día, pero pensé que sería buena idea preparártelo a manera de compensación.

—Hasta que haces algo bien, _señor Smith_. — Bromeó Levi, con el ánimo totalmente arriba. Sin probarlo, ya estaba saboreando ese delicioso té que era su favorito, pero también era muy difícil de conseguir.

Erwin se acercó a Levi, sonriéndole ampliamente, pero como si el universo estuviese conspirando en su contra, una vez más sus planes se vieron arruinados. Erwin tropezó con el borrador de la pizarra que el alumno a quien le había tocado borrar los apuntes del día, dejó tirado en el piso. Debido a ello, la taza salió volando de las manos de Erwin, estrellándose contra el piso, derramando su contenido e incluso, llegando a salpicar a Levi un poco.

—¡Soy un torpe! ¡Lo limpiaré enseguida! — Se apresuró a decir el profesor, alarmado, decepcionado y algo enfadado con la vida misma, que no le dejaba pasar un momento de tranquilidad junto a Levi.

Erwin se disponía a correr por un trapeador para limpiar el desastre que había hecho, pero Levi le detuvo tomándole rápidamente por el brazo y haciéndole voltear.

—Tienes razón, eres sumamente torpe Erwin. Pero tengo que admitir que eso también me gusta de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — El profesor se sorprendió muchísimo ante aquellas palabras.

—Pensé que, aunque fueses tan inútil, eras inteligente. —Levi procedió a tomar a Erwin por su corbata, halándolo hasta que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. —Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero darte la llave del cuarto de limpieza.

Levi sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando enormemente la expresión de tonto que Erwin mostraba ante tal confusión. Procedió entonces a halarlo más por su corbata, para plantar un beso nada inocente sobre sus labios. Levi sacó su llavero del bolsillo de su camisa y extrajo una de las llaves, entregándosela a Erwin.

—Es una copia por supuesto, pero, no la pierdas. Y Erwin, esto tiene que quedar como un secreto, no podemos permitir que en la escuela se enteren de que tenemos una relación.

La palabra "relación" retumbó en los oídos de Erwin con su delicioso sonido. Pensó que si estaba en un sueño, definitivamente jamás quería despertar. Pero a pesar de su mala suerte, era la realidad, no sabía ni como, pero había logrado conquistar a Levi y este, había correspondido a su amor.

Lo cierto era que desde que se conocieron, Levi también se había sentido bastante atraído hacia ese guapo profesor, pero jamás se planteó llegar a intentar algo con él. Por ello fue una grata sorpresa ver que Erwin le comenzaba a mostrar interés. Sin embargo, al conocerlo y ver cuánto se esforzaba el profesor por ganarse su amor, Levi realmente llegó a enamorarse de él. Simplemente le era demasiado divertido verlo sufrir y estresarse por la torpeza de sus actos y su mala suerte.

Ya habiendo jugado un poco con él, decidió que era hora de darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y corresponderle de manera correcta.

 _"Levi se ve menos escalofriante desde que comenzaron a salir."_

 _"A mí me parece que se ven bien juntos, a pesar de ser tan distintos."_

 _"Lo importante es que sean felices."_

Erwin y Levi, se amaban "en secreto". Aunque para nadie en la escuela era desconocido que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, el señor Smith, profesor de historia, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Fin.

* * *

 **Como les comentaba, si no leyeron "A couple in their bubble" pueden buscarlo en mi perfil, si es que les gustó y quieren saber la continuación de esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **~Izu~**


End file.
